Seelenopfer
Seelenopfer, im Original als 'Devo der Verfluchte '(呪いのデーボ Noroi no Dēbo) bekannt, ist ein nebensächlicher Schurke aus Stardust Crusaders, dem dritten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er wurde im Japanischen von Shouto Kashii und im Englischen von Edward Bosco gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Seelenopfer ist ein Assassine der behauptet, ein indianischer Medizinmann zu sein. Er verfügt über einen Stand, Ebony Devil, der dunkle Manipulationen hervorruft, die die geistige Gesundheit manipuliert. Ebony Devil manifestiert sich gewöhnlicherweise als scheinbar leblose Puppe. Aufgrund seines mächtigen Stands wird er von Mafiosi, Militär und auch von Politikern aus aller Welt angeheuert. Zu Beginn des Kampfs lässt er sich von seinen Feinden verwunden, da er seinen Stand durch seinen Groll kontrolliert. Er wird von dem Vampir Dio beauftragt, die Gruppe um Jotaro Kujo herum zu ermorden, die sich in Singapur in einem Hotel aufhält. Kampf mit Polnareff Er erwartet Jean-Pierre Polnareff, ein Mitglied von Jotaros Gruppe, in Zimmer 912. Als Polnareff sein Zimmer betritt, bemerkt er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er erkennt, dass ein Stand-Nutzer in der Nähe ist und fordert, dass dieser aus seinem Versteck herauskommt. Tatsächlich kriecht Seelenopfer daraufhin wortlos aus dem Kühlschrank heraus und antwortet auf Polnareffs Frage, wer er ist, dass sein Name Seelenopfer ist und sein Stand für die Karte des Teufels steht. Interessiert fragt Seelenopfer, woher Polnareff wusste, dass er im Kühlschrank sitzt, woraufhin Polnareff ihn darauf hinweist, dass er sämtliche Nahrungsmittel aus dem Kühlschrank genommen und auf dien Anrichte gestellt hat. Seelenopfer antwortet daraufhin nichts mehr, sondern ruft seinen Stand Ebony Devil herbei, dem Polnareff sofort seinen Stand Silver Chariot entgegenwirft. Silver Chariot verpasst Seelenopfer mit seinem Degen mehrere tiefe Wunden, woraufhin Seelenopfer schmerzverzerrt schreit und Polnareff verflucht. Während dieser Eskapade stolpert er auf den Balkon heraus, wo er schließlich ruft, dass er sich absichtlich hat finden und verletzten lassen. Mit diesen Worten stürzt er nach hinten und fällt vom Balkon. Polnareff eilt überrascht an den Rand des Balkons, erkennt jedoch keine Leiche am Boden. Im selben Moment schneidet etwas, was Polnareff nicht sehen kann, ihm von hinten die Fersen auf und verschwindet, bevor Polnareff es erkennen kann. Bei dem Angreifer handelt es sich um die - scheinbar leblose - Puppe Ebony Devil, die Seelenopfer in dem Zimmer abgesetzt hat. Polnareff hebt die Puppe später sogar auf, erkennt jedoch nicht ihre Relevanz. Später stiehlt die Puppe heimlich Polnareffs Zimmerschlüssel und versteckt ihn unter dem Bett. Als Polnareff sich hinkniet um den Schlüssel aufzuheben, wird die Puppe plötzlich wieder aktiv. Sie springt auf, bindet Polnareffs Hände blitzschnell mit Seilen an die Unterseite des Betts und schüttet ihm Shampoo ins Auge, damit er kurzzeitig erblindet. Indem die Puppe dann die Bettpfosten zersägt, bricht das Bett zusammen und begräbt Polnareff unter sich. Im selben Moment erscheint ein Mitglied des Zimmerservice im Zimmer, wird jedoch von der Puppe mit der Säge getötet. Schnell zieht die Puppe die Leiche ins Zimmer, schließt die Tür und hängt ein Schild auf, damit niemand sonst stört. Als die Puppe sich nun Polnareff offenbart, beschwört dieser erneut seinen Stand hervor. Dieser manifestiert sich auf dem Bett, doch da Polnareff von unter dem Bett nichts sehen kann, kann er Silver Chariot schlecht kontrollieren und die Puppe kann Silver Chariot im Kampf mehrere Wunden zufügen, die sich daraufhin auch an Polnareffs Körper manifestieren. Schließlich springt Ebony Devil mit seinem Speer in die Luft und rammt ihn von oben durch das Bett, wodurch er Polnareff nur knapp verfehlt. Er wird schließlich kurz abgelenkt, da Silver Chariot erneut angreift, doch Ebony Devil kann den Angriffen ausweichen und dem feindlichen Stand in den Nacken beißen. Bevor er weiter durch das Bett stechen kann, wirft Silver Chariot jedoch ein Bettlaken über die Puppe. Dadurch kann er sich kurz Zeit erkaufen, so dass Silver Chariot das Seil zerschneiden kann, welches Polnareff festbindet. Ebony Devil kann sich aber schnell wieder fassen und beginnt, wie verrückt Shampoo- und Alkoholflaschen zu zerstören und aufzuschneiden, so dass ihr Inhalt sich über das gesamte Zimmer ergießt. Um Polnareff zu töten, will die Puppe nun einen kurzgeschlossenen Fön in die Flüssigkeit werfen, um den Feind durch den Stromschlag zu töten. Ebony Devil lässt den Fön fallen, doch bevor dieser aufschlägt, werden sowohl der Fön als auch Ebony Devil von Silver Charios Degen aufgespießt. Geschockt fragt der Stand, wie Polnareff ihn von unter dem Bett aus sehen konnte, woraufhin Polnareff offenbart, dass er die Scherben im Raum genutzt hat. Der Stand versucht nun, zu fliehen, wird jedoch von Silver Chariot zerschnitten und schwer verletzt. Mit einem finalen Schlag vernichtet Silver Chariot die Puppe, wodurch auch Seelenopfer, der sich in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Klo versteckt hatte, auf grausamste Weise zu Tode kommt. Seine entstellte Leiche wird kurz darauf von einem Hausmeister gefunden. Galerie EbonyDevil.png|Seelenopfers Stand, Ebony Devil SeelenopferPuppe.png|Die leblose Puppe PuppeHackt.png|Ebony Devil hackt los DevilFön.png|Ebony Devil mit dem Fön DevilAufgespießt.png|Ebony Devil wird aufgespießt SeelenopferTod.png|Seelenopfers Leiche wird gefunden Navigation en:Devo Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Besitzergreifer